XevR
|} Alex Nicholas "xevR" Pereira (ur. 29 grudnia 1993) jest malezyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2015-02-14 – 2016-10-25 - 35px|Malezja MVP Karnal *2016-10-25 – 2016-11-21 - 35px|Malezja Fire Dragoon E-sports *2016-11-21 – 2018-04-01 - 35px|Malezja JYP Gaming *2018-06-?? – 2018-08-?? - 35px|Australia Corvidae *2018-08-?? – 2018-09-?? - 35px|Malezja CoVE ESports Historia 2015 *'14 lutego 2015' - xevR dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę MVP Karnal. 2016 *'25 października 2016' - Skład drużyny MVP Karnal został przejęty przez organizację Fire Dragoon E-sports. *'21 listopada 2016' - Skład drużyny Fire Dragoon E-sports dołączył do JYP Gaming. 2018 *'1 kwietnia 2018' - xevR opuścił drużynę JYP Gaming. *W czerwcu 2018 roku xevR dołączył do drużyny Corvidae. *W sierpniu 2018 roku xevR opuścił drużynę Corvidae i dołączył do CoVE Esports. *We wrześniu 2018 roku xevR opuścił drużynę CoVE Esports. Osiągnięcia '35px|Malezja MVP Karnal' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18: Otwarta dywizja - Azja-Pacyfik (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Selangor Cyber Games 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 5 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 19: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2015) *Trzecie miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Asia Invitational Season 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce SoStronk Challenger - Asia 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Malaysia Cyber Games 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2015) *4/5 miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Asia 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters X Taipei - Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Born2Win Invitational League 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asean Games for E-Sports 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 - Malezja (2016) *9/16 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Selangor Cyber Games 2016 (2016) *13/16 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce WESG 2016 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) '35px|Malezja Fire Dragoon E-sports' *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Finały Pacyficzne Azji (2016) '35px|Malezja JYP Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ SEA CS:GO Cup (2016) *5/6 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce The Shootout - Season 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ZEN Esports Network League Season 1 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ZEN Esports Network League 2017 - Round Robin (2017) *5 miejsce BeyondGodlike SEA CS:GO League - Season 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Drugie malezyjskie kwalifikacje online (2017) *Drugie miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Malezja (2017) *Trzecie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Malezja (2017) *1/5 miejsce GOTV.GG Invitational 3 - Kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce MSI MGAxSNS G.L. V1 CSGO 3 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Otwarta dywizja - Azja-Pacyfik (2018) '35px|Australia Corvidae' *3/4 miejsce ESL ANZ Championship - Season 6 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Australia (2018) '35px|Malezja CoVE Esports' *1/2 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje online (2018) *Drugie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 - Malezja (2018) *Trzecie miejsce WESG 2018 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje online (2018) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2018 - Azja Południowo-Wschodnia: Malezja (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *ESEA Open CS: GO League: MVP Karnal Xevr vs Made in Thailand 5K Ace Round on de_dust2 *xeVR Sick Ace on de_cobblestone vs. Risky *ESL One Cologne 2015 Asian Qualifier : Xevr vs. QeeYou Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Malezyjscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny